Forgiveness
by goblz
Summary: COMPLETE Lucy THINKS she knows Claire and Simon's secret. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: I wrote this before Cecilia and Mark broke up, which I don't remember happening on the show. All of a sudden Cecilia and Simon were dating and Mark was never mentioned again. Anyone know about that? Anyways I just thought I'd let you know that Cecilia and Mark are still together in this fic.  
  
*********** Chapter One  
  
"Did you father Claire's baby?" Lucy demanded furiously as she slammed the door to Simon's room. Simon looked up at her, shocked.  
  
"What?" he yelled back just as loud. He stood up, alarmed at her accusation.  
  
Lucy stepped closer to him. "You heard me."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," he told her simply.  
  
"We both know what I'm talking about," Lucy screamed. "It's true isn't it? They were right? You are the father!"  
  
"Who's 'they'"?  
  
"It doesn't matter!"  
  
"Yes it does!"  
  
"No, it does not! Wait a second. You just want to know who it was so that you can be known as Mr. Macho Man for getting some!"  
  
"That is not true!" Simon could not believe Lucy was saying these things. She really didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"That makes me sick, Simon! You need to GROW UP!"  
  
"I'm not the father!"  
  
"I can't believe you would go out and get a girl pregnant and then deny it! I cannot believe what a JERK you've turned into! So what happened to your baby, huh? Give it up for adoption? I'll bet that was just fine with you. That way you wouldn't have to own up to your mistakes!"  
  
"For the last time--,"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed, not caring if her parents burst through the door at any time. She was not in the mood to hear Simon's excuses. "You have a lot of growing up to do, Simon Camden. I'm ashamed to call you my brother!"  
  
Lucy stormed out of Simon's room and was surprised that he did not follow her. 'He knows I'm right,' she thought. 'What a jerk.'  
  
****************  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Kevin smiled as he kissed Lucy goodbye.  
  
"Be careful," she ordered, a small line of worry etching her face. She always hated it when Kevin worked the night shift, especially since his partner was a female. When any danger would come their way, which Lucy was sure it eventually would, Kevin would get the brunt of it to protect Roxanne.  
  
"I always am," he reassured her. She smiled softly as she watched him go. When he was gone she thought back to her fight with Simon. Should she tell her parents? They'd be incredibly disappointed in Simon but they could do something. They could send him to the live with the Colonel, or something to that effect. Simon might never forgive her for telling them, but at least his life would be back on track.  
  
Simon had already left. It was a Friday night and he went out with Cecilia and her new boyfriend, Mark. At least she could be sure Simon wouldn't get into any trouble with them.  
  
Lucy decided to take a walk before talking to her parents. It was a nice night and she could get some fresh air and a chance to think.  
  
Lucy roamed through the park for awhile before settling for a bench. Thoughts of Kevin overwhelmed her and she couldn't help a smile. She knew his proposal would come soon and she could hardly wait for it. She kept thinking about where and when it would come. Daydreams constantly floated through her mind.  
  
In the background, sirens blared, so faint that Lucy almost couldn't hear them. She wondered what was going on and prayed that Kevin was safe.  
  
"Are you Lucy Camden?" a girl, now standing in front of her, asked timidly.  
  
"Yes, I am. Do I know you?"  
  
"Well, kind of. I go to your father's church sometimes. I go to school with your brother, Simon."  
  
"Oh! Well, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?"  
  
"Claire." 


	2. Chapter Two

Lucy's eyes widened. So this was Claire. She did look about Simon's age. She looked good for having recently given birth.  
  
"Did Simon tell you?" A look of rage briefly flashed on Claire's face and then it was gone.  
  
"No, Simon didn't tell me anything." Lucy paused. Maybe if Claire would tell her the truth, she could catch Simon in his lie. Telling him she had talked to Claire would definitely shut his mouth.  
  
"Sit down. Tell me, what is it that Simon would have told me?"  
  
Claire immediately looked uncomfortable. "I should go," she blurted out quickly. Lucy caught her arm before Claire could dash away.  
  
"Wait a minute. It's okay; you can trust me. Besides, I think I already know."  
  
Claire's eyes were wide. "You do? But how? I mean, if Simon really didn't tell you--,"  
  
"I overheard some people talking about it while I was at the mall. They didn't see me there. I think they're in your class. They seemed to know what they were talking about."  
  
Claire cringed. "What did they say?"  
  
"That you and Simon had a baby together. That was the gist of it."  
  
"No, that's not true at all," Claire protested, shaking her head. "Okay, before I tell you this, promise me you won't tell anyone." Lucy promised. "I did have a baby, but Simon wasn't the father. We were never together like that. In fact, we were never together in any way at all, he just had dinner with my family a couple of times."  
  
Lucy was confused. "Okay, then how did he get involved?"  
  
"Well. I knew he was one of Reverend Camden's kids, so I knew that I could trust him. I knew that he would help me."  
  
"Help you how?"  
  
"He picked up my baby from a phone booth and dropped her off at the hospital for me. I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I called him and told him to do it."  
  
"Wow." That was all Lucy could think to say for a few minutes. She felt really guilty about what she had accused her brother of, especially since she had refused to listen to him. "Well, thanks for telling me."  
  
Claire nodded. "You should be proud of your brother. He's a really great guy."  
  
Lucy nodded, feeling more guilty by the second. "Listen, I'm sorry to run out on you like this, but I really should get back home." Lucy wanted to make sure she was there when Simon got home, so she could apologize and take back everything she had said. As she rushed home, she chastised herself for not listening to Simon. What a mess she'd made.  
  
********************  
  
Lucy stepped inside a dark, empty house wondering where everyone had gone to suddenly. She had been gone no longer than an hour and now no one was home.  
  
Lucy turned on the lights to the living room and sat down on the couch, getting an eerie feeling from the silence. The Camden house was never quiet. It was almost a law of nature.  
  
Lucy was quickly bored in the living room, so she headed to the kitchen for a snack. Before she'd decided on anything to eat, she heard the front door slam.  
  
"Lucy!" came Kevin's frantic voice. In a panic, Lucy rushed out to the entry way to meet him. "Lucy, thank God, I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"Kevin, what's wrong? Why aren't you at the station?"  
  
"Lucy, Simon was in a car accident." Lucy felt her blood run cold and she gripped Kevin's arms to give herself balance. "We have to get down to the hospital now, the rest of the family is already there."  
  
"It's really bad, isn't it?" Lucy asked as Kevin lead her to his car. His silence was her answer. 


	3. Chapter Three

"He was thrown from the car."  
  
"I cannot believe what a JERK you've turned into!"  
  
"He's lucky he's even alive."  
  
"You have a lot of growing up to do, Simon Camden!"  
  
"He's suffered massive head trauma."  
  
"I'm ashamed to call you my brother!"  
  
"I'm afraid he's fallen into a coma."  
  
The words screamed through Lucy's mind as she sat in the ER waiting room Her parents were in the hallway, still talking to the doctor. Soon they'd move Simon from an ER trauma room to the Intensive Care Unit. It was nearing one a.m. On the other side of the otherwise empty waiting room, Kevin and Roxanne were talking to Ruthie and Robbie, explaining to them the cause of the accident.  
  
Apparently Mark and Cecilia were both drunk, and had been when they came to pick up Simon. He probably hadn't even realized it until he'd gotten into the car with them.  
  
"Lucy?" Lucy looked up to see Cecilia standing in front of her, looking much like Claire had earlier in the park.  
  
Lucy gave Cecilia the meanest glare she could muster. In fact, if looks could kill, Cecilia would be standing there dead. "What are you doing here?" Lucy growled angrily.  
  
"I-I just got released myself. How's Simon? No one would tell me."  
  
Lucy stood up and found her face just inches from Cecilia's. "I find it incredible that both you and Mark got away from that accident with mere bumps and bruises while Simon suffered extreme head injuries and could die!"  
  
"Oh my God, is it really that bad?" Cecilia's face registered horror and devastation but Lucy cared not.  
  
"Yes, Cecilia it is! I can't believe you had the nerve to pick up Simon while you were drunk. He was supposed to be your best friend but you let him get into a car with a drunk driver. He didn't have a drop of alcohol to drink but now he has to pay for YOUR mistakes!"  
  
"All right, all right," Kevin said as he stepped in between Lucy and Cecilia. Both girls were sobbing at this point. Kevin put his arm around Lucy. "Cecilia, I think it's best if you leave."  
  
Cecilia turned away, dejected, and left with tears streaming down her face. Lucy and Kevin could hear her sobs even when she was at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Don't expect me to apologize," Lucy told Kevin flatly.  
  
Kevin wrapped her into a hug. "I don't. I agree with everything you said." 


	4. Chapter Four

Annie didn't even bother to smile at Lucy as they passed each other. Lucy slowly entered Simon's ICU room and realized why. Nearly 18 hours after the accident, Simon was still in a coma. His head was wrapped so tightly in bandages that Lucy couldn't see one strand of Simon's blond hair. He was breathing through a respirator and the sight of it made Lucy want to break down. She took a seat next to Simon's bed. The seat was still warm from Annie's visit. Behind her, Eric sat on the couch wearily. Lucy politely asked him for some time along with Simon. Eric left very reluctantly, as if it might be the last time he would see Simon.  
  
Lucy turned back to Simon as the tears started to fall again. "I'm so sorry, Simon. I was wrong about the baby, and I was so wrong about you. I'm so sorry for what I said; I didn't mean it. I'm not ashamed of you, Simon, I'm proud of you. Claire told me what you did for her and for her baby. That was a really awesome thing that you did. I just. I just want you to know that I'm proud."  
  
*************  
  
Lucy felt her stomach churn as Kevin placed a plate of cafeteria food in front of her. "You haven't eaten all day long," he said as he studied her face.  
  
She shrugged. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Luce, you HAVE to eat something." Kevin stared at her with growing concern. She seemed to be taking this the hardest. Everyone had taken it pretty hard but she was the only one who wasn't eating or sleeping.  
  
"Do you think people in comas can hear you?" Lucy asked randomly.  
  
"I .I don't know."  
  
"I got into a fight with Simon last night," Lucy said. She didn't look at Kevin; she stared down at the plate of food. "It was so dumb. I thought. Well, it doesn't really matter what I thought because I was wrong. And I didn't get a chance to apologize." Lucy looked up at Kevin's eyes. "I said some really awful things to him," she whispered. "I told him that he was a jerk and that I was ashamed of him. But I'm not! And now.."  
  
"Hey," Kevin interrupted softly. He swung around to the other side of the table so that he was sitting next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it."  
  
"No, that's just it!" Lucy sobbed. "He DOES think I mean it!"  
  
"Lucy, Simon knows better, okay? You said yourself that you were wrong. Simon knows you were wrong and that you didn't mean what you said. And if he doesn't, you'll set him straight when he wakes up."  
  
"Yeah, IF he wakes up. I heard what the doctor said. The more time that goes by, the less of a chance there is that he will. It's been 24 hours already." Lucy was shaking her head. "You know, he has his whole life ahead of him. So much to look forward to."  
  
Kevin nodded. "I know. He. Lucy, he'll pull through. Simon is too stubborn to let a drunk driver bring him down, especially Cecilia's boyfriend."  
  
"Does it make me a bad person to be angry that they made it out okay?"  
  
"No, it makes you human. It makes you a loving sister who is just worried about her brother."  
  
Lucy smiled. "Thanks. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Now EAT." 


	5. Chapter Five

"I talked to Mary this morning," Matt's voice was barely above a whisper. It'd been 2 weeks from the accident and Simon was still in a coma. He was breathing on his own now and there were less bandages around his head; the roots of his hair were visible. They were signs of improvement that gave the family hope.  
  
"That's interesting," Lucy replied dryly. Robbie had finally reached Mary three days after the accident. She claimed to be upset and worried, but since she hadn't come out, Lucy had decided that Mary cared more about being independent from her family than about her younger comatose brother. Needless to say, Lucy was still angry at Mary for not coming.  
  
"She's coming out tonight," Matt went on. "You know she couldn't come because of work. She feels really bad that she hasn't been here. She's talked to Mom and Dad everyday. She's staying updated on Simon's condition."  
  
"Whatever! She could have gotten off work. All she had to do was talk to her boss, tell him what happened! She chose not to. You and Sarah came out here immediately. Why did she wait two weeks to decide to come out?"  
  
Matt agreed with her and the room fell silent. Lucy leaned back into the couch and felt fatigue come upon her. None of the family had slept much. For over a week now, they would come to the hospital in shifts so that everyone could shower and get some sleep and so that there would always be someone watching the twins.  
  
Lucy wondered how much of the anger she felt towards Mary, Cecilia, and Mark was really channeled anger she felt towards herself for the fight she had with Simon. She decided that might be true for her anger at Mary, but her anger at Cecilia and Mark was justified. They were the ones that were responsible for this.  
  
Lucy listened to the heart monitor beep as her breathing fell into rhythmic patterns. "Lucy!" Matt's excited voice had Lucy jumping up. "I think he's waking up!"  
  
Lucy joined Matt at Simon's bed to see his eyes were fluttering. "Simon?" Matt and Lucy said at the exact same time. They kept their focus on him and their excitement grew when he titled his head slightly and opened his eyes.  
  
"Simon!" Lucy exclaimed. He looked over at them wearily.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Lucy turned to Matt. "Go get the doctor! Go call Mom and Dad!"  
  
Matt rushed out of the room and Lucy turned back to Simon.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You were in a car accident. Two weeks ago."  
  
"Two weeks ago?!?" Simon was alarmed.  
  
"No, no, calm down. Don't get excited. How do you feel?"  
  
"Uh. Drowsy, I guess. My head hurts a lot." Simon brought his hand up to his head, to realize it was bandaged.  
  
"Simon. about the fight we had, I'm so sorry. I know that I was wrong, and I didn't mean anything that I said."  
  
Simon looked confused. "What fight?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Lucy asked incredulously. Figures she would spend two whole weeks worrying about it and he wouldn't even remember. Lucy was actually relieved he couldn't recall her awful words.  
  
"No." Simon looked at Lucy knowingly. "I'll bet you've been feeling awful about it this whole time, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. That was the last time I talked to you. I didn't want you to think that."  
  
Simon noticed the tears in Lucy's eyes and grabbed her hand. "Forget about it. I did."  
  
Lucy smiled. "At least you can joke about it."  
  
"Whatever our fight was about, I'm really sorry you've been feeling so bad about it for so long. But I'm sure neither of us meant what we said." Simon paused. "I didn't say anything really terrible did I?"  
  
Lucy shook her head. "No. I get all the credit there." She suddenly realized how tired Simon looked, but thought better of suggesting sleep until the doctor arrived. It occurred to her that maybe they should have had this conversation later, instead of right when he had come out of a coma.  
  
Seconds later, Matt burst through the door with the doctor in tow. "Mom and Dad are on their way," he told Lucy as they stepped into the hallway. "How did he seem? Good? Alert?"  
  
"I don't know. Good, I guess. Tired. Ah, I'm so happy he's awake!" Lucy and Matt hugged each other, both wearing grins that showed off their excitement.  
  
Ten minutes later, Annie and Eric had arrived and were talking to the doctor. The rest of the family waited for Annie and Eric to tell them what the doctor had said. When they entered the waiting room, everyone waited anxiously.  
  
"He'll be fine!" Annie was crying but also smiling. "He can come home in a few days and he'll make a full recovery!"  
  
The rest of the family breathed a huge sigh of relief and as Kevin pulled Lucy into her arms, she felt a huge weight lift. Since Simon didn't remember their fight she couldn't get his forgives, but at least now she could forgive herself.  
  
*THE END*  
  
Okay, that might have been a fast ending but this story was only meant to be a short fic, not a huge on like my other 7th Heaven fic, PHEW! Anywayz I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews you all gave, and don't forget to review this chapter! 


End file.
